


Стены

by Noele4ka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [17]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Locked In, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони с Питером заперты в помещении без доступа воздуха





	Стены

Адаптоиды наступали. Тони, игнорируя мигающее предупреждение о критичном уровне повреждений, отстреливался, как мог, но роботы были сконструированы на совесть: мелкие выстрелы из пульсаров они попросту не замечали, крупные сгустки пламени их задерживали не больше чем на минуту. Будто в Терминаторе, после попадания в них дыра зарастала моментально, ненадолго оставляя блестящее жидким металлом пятно, и они двигались дальше. Силой они даже поодиночке превосходили броню Тони, а взлететь он не мог: не давали потолки бункера, в который его загнали адаптоиды.  
  
— Повреждения девяносто процентов, — проинформировала Пятница, будто он и так не знал, насколько все хреново.  
  
— Меня кто-нибудь слышит? — стараясь не паниковать, спросил он, и ему, как и предыдущие несколько раз, никто не ответил.  
  
— Связь со спутником по-прежнему отсутствует, — отозвалась Пятница сочувствующим тоном. — Шансы на успех оцениваю как низкие. Повреждения девяносто два процента.  
  
— Не усугубляй, — рявкнул Тони, отклоняясь, чтобы пропустить над плечом залп из плазменной пушки: предыдущий нанес огромный ущерб броне, она держалась каким-то чудом, и новое попадание просто превратит ее в уютный металлический гроб, а этого не хотелось.  
  
Отступать было некуда: сзади тоже наступали адаптоиды. Тони встал у стены, надеясь, что какое-то время продержится, а там, может быть, подоспеет помощь. Надежды было мало, броня с минуты на минуту должна была отключиться: от боков, лишенных верхних пластин, сильно искрило, один из наплечных щитков слетел — первым же выстрелом адаптоиды повредили автоматику, и левая рука беспомощно повисла. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Тони плотнее прижался к стене, активно отстреливаясь правой и пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то выход. Пятница, видимо, чтоб его не отвлекать, угнетающе молчала, идей, как выкрутиться, в голову не приходило.  
  
— Мистер Старк, я улавливаю слабый сигнал, — проинформировала она. — Кажется, это…  
  
Договорить она не успела: только автоматические системы, встроенные в броню, уберегли Тони от того, чтобы упасть спиной назад, когда стена позади него стала расходиться в стороны. Оглянувшись, он обнаружил проход, и, не разбирая, куда он ведет, бросился в него. Он успел сделать лишь несколько шагов, когда наперерез что-то пролетело на большой скорости, попросту сбивая его с ног. Большая масса брони с Тони внутри затормозила это что-то, но разбираться времени не было: толстые стены впереди снова стали смыкаться. Отбросив от себя такую досадную помеху, Тони попытался проскользнуть в смыкающуюся щель между двумя плитами, но не успел: те сошлись слишком быстро, не дав возможности застопорить их и отрезая от Тони все источники света, кроме элемента питания в его костюме, который от столкновения совсем вышел из строя, частично развалился и не подавал признаков жизни.   
  
Стараясь не паниковать, Тони нажал на кнопку для экстренного освобождения от брони, и та все же с лязгом разошлась, выпуская его. Теперь броня была не более чем кучей металлолома. Тони, конечно, мог ее починить, но не за десять минут и, желательно, бóльшим количеством инструментов, чем ему было доступно сейчас.  
  
Со стороны послышался тихий стон, и у него все сжалось внутри от чувства узнавания.   
  
— Мистер Паркер, — подтвердила его опасения Пятница.  
  
Сердце заколотилось с новой силой: Тони уже почти смирился с мыслью, что его вечная удача от него отвернулась, но Питер? Что он тут делает? Как он тут оказался?  
  
Вспомнив, с какой силой тот в него врезался, Тони, стараясь успокоиться, нацепил инфракрасные очки и просветил его наручным сканером, медленно выдохнув: переломов и сильных повреждений не было, только синяки и несколько довольно сильных, но не критичных ушибов.  
  
Поняв, что непосредственно в эту минуту опасность парню не угрожает, Тони попытался оценить обстановку в целом, что было достаточно сложной задачей, потому что ночным зрением он, в отличие от паучка, не обладал, а из элемента питания в убитой броне светильник был так себе.  
  
Помещение, куда их заточили, было совершенно пустым, размером со среднюю комнату. Сюда не было проведено электричество, толщина перекрытий пола, стен и потолка превышала ту, которую он мог прошибить выстрелом, даже если бы было из чего стрелять. Оставались только стыки, но и тут неизвестный, поставивший их с паучком в такую ситуацию, постарался на совесть: те были настолько гладко отполированы, что были практически незаметны. Вероятно, могла помочь взрывчатка, которую Тони теоретически мог бы смастерить, имея на руках источник энергии. Но взрыв в таком ограниченном пространстве размазал бы присутствующих в комнате людей по стенам. Ну, может, и не размазал бы, но нанес бы весьма значительный вред здоровью. К сожалению, пока это был самый оптимистичный план освобождения.  
Поморщившись, Тони еще раз просканировал их временную тюрьму: кто бы ни был злодеем, заточившим их сюда, он явно все продумал.  
  
Затихший было Питер осторожно сел и, ощупывая голову, простонал:  
— Это ловушка.  
  
— Я уже догадался, — Тони подтянул все детали, какие нашел, сложил их вместе и, ощупав остатки своего костюма, пришел к выводу, что в качестве альтернативного плана можно будет попробовать его починить. — Питер, какого хрена ты тут вообще делаешь? Вы же с тетушкой отправились отдыхать?  
  
— Я же не тупой, — Питер, опираясь на стену, встал на ноги и хрипло вдохнул, закашлявшись. — Я же вижу, когда отдых это отдых, а когда просто повод меня отослать.  
  
— Если это ловушка, то это хорошо, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил Тони. — Значит, нас освободят и попытаются добиться того, ради чего это все затевалось.  
  
Если бы Тони был злодеем — иногда ему казалось, что он будет чертовски хорошим преступником, и не то чтобы ему нравилась эта мысль, — он бы дождался, когда они ослабеют от недостатка воздуха, а потом, пытая Питера, заставил бы Тони... тут его фантазия пасовала: все зависело от конечной цели конкретного злодея. Имея мозги и возможности Тони, можно было бы захватить мир. Нужно только найти верную мотивацию. Но в этом конкретном случае и искать бы не пришлось: та стоит перед ним, хотя ушибленные ребра, небось, болят так, что хочется скорчиться на полу, подтянув под себя колени.  
  
Зачем, зачем Питер сунулся? Не будь его, Тони мог бы попытаться пробить стену. Или взорвать. Своим присутствием он попросту связывал Тони по рукам и ногам, не говоря уже о том, что теперь воздух закончится в два раза быстрее.  
  
— Лучше ложись на пол, дай Карен вколоть тебе обезболивающее и глубоко медленно дыши, — предложил Тони, с огромной скоростью перебирая в голове варианты, как они могут выбраться, ведь его уже больше часа нет на радарах команды, и сейчас они, скорее всего, ищут его. И не факт, что им по плечу справиться с армией роботов-адаптоидов. По всему выходило, что нужно справляться самим.   
  
— Чуть меньше четырех часов, — Питер последовал его совету и, судя по его облегченному вздоху, запустил в костюме медицинский режим.   
  
— Ты о чем? — вопросительно приподнял брови Тони, отвлекаясь от собственных размышлений.   
  
— Воздуха у нас с вами меньше, чем на четыре часа, — пояснил Питер устало. Наверное, его здорово потрепало до того, как он тут оказался. — На три часа и сорок три минуты, если точнее. Это если вы успокоитесь.  
  
Судя по ровному тону, его спокойствие было достигнуто не естественным путем: наверняка, оценив ситуацию, Карен вместе с обезболивающим впрыснула ему и легкое успокоительное. Рискованно с ее стороны: если сейчас к ним ворвутся адаптоиды, паучку понадобится скорость реакции. С другой стороны, вряд ли с его метаболизмом эффект продлится долго.   
  
Поразмыслив, Тони отцепил от бедра аптечку и вкатил себе экстренную сыворотку: адаптоиды гоняли его довольно долго, а перед этим он давно не спал и мог свалиться в любую минуту.  
  
— Ты прав, нельзя паниковать, — сказал он после этого, чувствуя, как сыворотка расходится по венам, прогоняя сонливость и усталость. Сев на пол у стены и привалившись к ней, он позволил себе несколько минут ни о чем не думать. В комнате было достаточно тепло, чтобы они не замерзли в ближайшие несколько часов. Наиболее выигрышной тактикой в их положении было, как бы деятельной натуре Тони это ни претило, — ждать. Того, что их найдут свои. Того, что их найдут не свои, и тогда нужно будет сражаться и действовать по ситуации. Того, что их никто не выпустит — такое тоже может случиться, если команда доберется до камикадзе, посмевшего расставить ловушку для Тони, и тот окажется достаточно выносливым, чтобы перетерпеть эти несколько часов в опытных руках Романофф. Впрочем, если Ванда жива, шансы на то, что их найдут раньше, чем они начнут задыхаться, растут.  
  
— Фильтры в броне дадут нам еще час, — уверенным тоном пояснил Тони. — Наша проблема не недостаток кислорода, а избыток углекислого газа, и с этим как раз помогут фильтры.  
  
“Если я ее починю”, — не стал продолжать он.  
  
— А еще в броне есть кислородный баллон, но он почти истощен, я не успел его перезарядить, — максимально ровно добавил он. — Поэтому у нас есть чуть больше пяти часов.  
  
— Зашибись, — бесцветно отозвался Питер. — Чем займемся? — теперь в его голосе звучал явно заимствованный у Тони сарказм.  
  
— А есть варианты? — хмыкнул тот.   
  
Им бы и разговаривать не стоило, экономя силы, но в темноте и тишине Тони не провел бы и пары минут, поэтому вслух решил этого тоже не проговаривать. Питер учился в школе и может сделать простейшие выводы и без посторонних подсказок.  
  
— А что это на вас надето? — осторожно поинтересовался тот.  
  
— Поддоспешник, — пояснил Тони, проведя пальцами по тонкой ткани. — Посмотрел на твой костюм и подумал: а чем я хуже? Очень удобно, ни синяков, ни перегрева.  
  
Не то чтобы Тони собирался показываться в этом обтягивающем все изгибы фигуры эластичном комбинезоне на людях, но функции свои тот выполнял на отлично, амортизируя удары и поддерживая нужный теплообмен.   
  
— Выглядит… эффектно. Будто вы без о… будто вторая кожа, — с несвойственной ему хрипотцой заметил Питер и замолк.  
  
— Быстро считаешь, — похвалил Тони Питера, прекращая затянувшуюся неловкую паузу.  
  
— Спасибо, — кажется, смутился Питер.   
  
Они замолчали. Толстые стены и переборки глушили все звуки извне, поэтому в комнате — камере? каменном гробу на двоих? — было слышно только их дыхание, казавшееся еще более шумным из-за того, что отражалось от всех поверхностей.  
  
— Сними лучше маску пока, — посоветовал Тони, стараясь расслабиться. — Она затрудняет дыхание. Потом наденешь — в ней тоже стоят фильтры.  
  
Питер завозился рядом, стаскивая маску. Тони уловил слабый стон и тревожно нахмурился: сила, с которой паук влетел в него в самом начале, была огромной, может, у него сотрясение мозга или какой-то из ушибов серьезнее, чем показалось сначала?  
— Можно я… — начал Питер, глядя в сторону Тони, и замолк.  
  
— Ммм? — вопросительно протянул Тони, жалея, что почти не видно лица: Питер за последние пару лет однозначно повзрослел, но на его простодушной мордашке все еще можно было прочесть все мысли и эмоции.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы продолжить, Питер улегся головой Тони на колени. Улегся и застыл, чего-то ожидая.   
  
Фыркнув, Тони запустил руку ему в волосы и погладил подушечкой большого пальца висок, физически ощущая, как Питер расслабляется под рукой.  
  
— Раз у нас вынужденный перерыв, расскажи, как у тебя дела, — негромко проговорил он, продолжая осторожно перебирать короткие пряди, пропуская через них пальцы.  
  
Действительно, он был так занят, что совсем забросил общение с Питером. Конечно, он следил за его успехами, периодически перекидывался парой слов, помогал с костюмом, но это была капля в море. Грешным делом, Тони подумал, что паучок и сам был рад отдалиться: самый трудный период после смерти дяди и осознания Питером всего груза ответственности они пережили вместе, а потом стало легче, и в его жизни должны были появиться другие люди и другие события. Но паучок оказался привязчивым и верным: он дружил с одними и теми же людьми, слушал одну и ту же музыку, носил одни и те же ужасные шмотки, хотя с радостью узнавал новое. Казалось, его мир не сдвинулся с возрастом ни на йоту, только стал богаче и глубже. Тони, менявший в его возрасте взгляды на жизнь по сто раз на дню, не мог понять такого постоянства. Но это был Питер, которого Тони мог не понимать, но все равно поддерживал и, наверное, любил, уважал, считал родным человеком — и такое бывает.  
  
— Вам действительно интересно? — в темноте оставалось полагаться только на слух, и Тони мог поклясться, что в голосе Питера прозвучали отчаянно скрываемые нотки обиды.  
  
— Конечно, — поспешно заверил Тони. — Я не всегда нахожу время с тобой поговорить, но мне всегда интересно, как у тебя дела, не сомневайся в этом.  
  
— Да никак, на самом деле, — попытался пожать плечами Питер. — В колледже чуть труднее учиться, чем в школе, но вроде бы все получается. В остальном все как всегда. Тете вот кто-то букеты присылает, и она улыбается, когда их видит, так что все в порядке. А вы как?  
  
Это был сложный вопрос. Долгие дни и недели Тони не останавливался ни на минуту, постоянно пребывая то в лаборатории, то на вылетах с командой, то на тренировках. А когда он уставал так, что не помогали ни кофе, ни энергетики, то просто проваливался в сон, чтобы назавтра, с новыми физическими, но не моральными силами, снова пропадать на вылетах, тренировках или в мастерской.   
  
— А с личной жизнью как? — проигнорировал вопрос Тони.  
  
— Так же, как с остальной, мистер Старк, — Питер отвернулся, перекатившись на бок, будто Тони мог бы что-то прочесть по его лицу.   
  
— Даже Мэй оттаяла, просто неприлично тебе не завести подружку, — весело сказал Тони, перемещая свою ладонь, за неимением лучшего варианта, ему на плечо.  
  
— Нууу, — выдохнул Питер, будто нехотя. — Есть… кое-кто.  
  
— О, кое-кто — это лучше, чем никто, — Тони чуть сжал его плечо в жесте поддержки. Странно, такой храбрый и сообразительный в образе Человека-паука, снимая костюм, Питер оставался таким же застенчивым, каким был в пятнадцать.  
  
— Но там без шансов, — разочарованно пояснил Питер. — Совсем.  
  
Тони вытер испарину со лба: чувствовалось, что дышать стало немного сложнее, и это были лишь первые звоночки грядущего удушья.  
  
— Не бывает такого, — преувеличенно весело ответил Тони. — Вот увидишь, мы выберемся отсюда и возьмем твоего “кое-кого” штурмом. Ты просто не умеешь искать подход. У каждого есть что-то, чем его можно зацепить. Хотя бы одно свидание я тебе обещаю!  
  
— Ой, да ладно. Может, у вас такого и не бывает, а у меня с этим всегда было плохо, — пробормотал Питер и решительно сел рядом с Тони. — Так мы тут задохнемся, надо придумать, как отсюда выбраться! — перевел он тему, явно не собираясь обсуждать дальше свою личную жизнь.  
  
Он решительно вскочил на ноги, и по последовавшей за этим заминке Тони понял, что лучше так не делать. И действительно, даже от медленных движений начинала кружиться голова и хотелось вдохнуть глубже, несмотря на вколотую сыворотку.  
  
— Мы не можем взорвать стену, — предупредил Тони, — взрывной волной в таком маленьком помещении…  
  
— Значит, попробуем механический способ, — с энтузиазмом перебил его Питер. — Ты сильный, я сильный, раздолбаем её!  
  
— Она толщиной в полметра, — недоверчиво хмыкнул Тони. — Хотя…  
  
Питер затаил дыхание, не мешая думать и явно надеясь на его гениальное мышление, которое именно в этот момент решило подвести.  
  
— У тебя же все еще цел дрон-разведчик? — уточнил Тони. И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Можем попробовать растащить плиты в стороны, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Приведем в действие механизм, благодаря которому они раздвигаются, и тогда или выберемся, или выпустим дрона.  
  
Не слишком технологически продвинутый план, но все гениальное — просто, Тони выучил эту непреложную истину еще в детстве.  
  
Надев уцелевшую металлическую перчатку, Тони включил на ней усилители и радостно улыбнулся: работает.  
  
Плита под ударом металлического кулака крошилась с трудом, но Тони нужна была всего лишь небольшая выемка, за которую можно было бы ухватиться. После нескольких минут битья кулаком в стену, он все же добился желаемого, и они смогли зацепится пальцами за края и начать тянуть в стороны. Сначала у них ничего не получалось, но потом края потихоньку начали поддаваться и медленно, невероятно медленно расходиться в стороны.  
  
— Сквозняк, — радостно заметил Питер. От его костюма отделился дроид-разведчик и с трудом протиснулся в щель, которую им все труднее было удерживать: плиты стремились вернуться назад.   
  
Вряд ли у них получится раздвинуть их на нужное расстояние, чтобы выбраться, но хотя бы от недостатка кислорода не умрут.   
  
За стеной роботы все еще никуда не делись. Мало того, один из них попытался проскользнуть в образовавшуюся щель.  
  
— Отпускай, — скомандовал Тони и, удостоверившись, что Питер послушался, убрал руки со своего края. Щель тут же снова сомкнулась.  
  
— С другой стороны то же самое, наверняка, — Питер вздохнул. — Когда я сюда забежал, за мной их гналось десятка три.  
  
— За мной больше, — констатировал Тони, понимая, что они в глубокой заднице: если дрон не приведет к ним Мстителей, они рискуют так и погибнуть здесь от недостатка если не воздуха, то воды и еды.  
  
— Поможешь мне поправить броню, — скорректировал он свои планы: если дрон никого не найдет, придется выбираться самим. Инструменты, конечно, только из экстренного набора, если он не потерял его с одним из щитков, но у них есть мозги, и это уже много.  


 

***

  
Хотя Тони и оценивал вероятность починить броню очень низко, уже то, что они не сидят без дела, дарило надежду.  
  
— Слушай, — Тони представлял, каково сейчас Питеру, и решил разрядить обстановку. Парня нужно было на что-то переключить, на что-то незначительное, но важное для него. — Если захочешь отлить, просто отойди в угол.  
  
— Эмм, — послышался со стороны Питера сдавленный звук. Как же все-таки неудобно работать в темноте! — Умеете вы выбрать тему.  
  
— Решил прояснить этот вопрос до его возникновения, — пожал плечами Тони. — Кстати, к моему умению выбирать темы: так почему ты думаешь, что у тебя с твоим “кое-кем” нет шансов?  
  
Питер от этого вопроса чуть не поперхнулся слюной. Хлопая его по спине, Тони усмехнулся: похоже, сработало. Теперь ближайшие десять минут, а если повезёт, то и дольше Питер будет думать вовсе не о том, что у него кружится голова и начинает болеть в висках.  
  
— Ну, — он подвис. — Мы довольно давно знакомы, и он не давал повода думать, что заинтересован во мне.  
  
— И давно он не дает такого повода? — бросил Тони, прикручивая щиток на место.   
Значит, все же “он”, но Тони не стал акцентировать внимание Питера на том, что он проговорился насчет пола. Его щеки и так горели, что было отлично видно через тепловизор.  
  
— Ммм, три года?  
  
— Ты не уверен? — хмыкнул Тони.  
  
— Точно три года, — пробормотал Питер.  
  
— Может, ты был слишком мелким для него? Он старше? Младше? — продолжил расспрашивать Тони, двигаясь как можно медленнее. Это не должно быть сложнее, чем собрать самую первую броню посреди пустыни.  
  
— Старше… немного, — Питер тем временем все еще не разгадал его маневр с отвлечением внимания.  
  
— Значит, стоит попробовать, — с напускной уверенностью проговорил Тони. — Честно говоря, я думал, что ты понапористей будешь. Три года — а ты даже на свидание человека не позвал.  
  
Судя по возмущенному вскрику, Питер имел по этому поводу другое мнение.  
  
— А что тут пробовать?! — после нескольких попыток что-то начать говорить, он все же собрался и сформулировал то, что хотел сказать. — Я постоянно рядом, постоянно готов помочь, не гружу, говорю обо всем, о чем он захочет, чуть ли не в рот смотрю. Думаете, он не заметил? Нужно было ему еще официальное уведомление выдать, типа я тебя люблю, пошли поужинаем?  
  
— Паучок… — Тони вздохнул: какая наивность. С другой стороны, не Мэй же Питера учить, как парней кадрить. Хотя, почему бы и нет. — Тебе вообще знакомо понятие френдзона?  
  
— Да ну вас.  
  
Даже не видя лица, Тони был уверен, что паучок надулся, обидевшись.  
  
— Некоторым нужно очень прямо все говорить, иначе они не поймут, даже если все будет проходить прямо у них под носом, — смягчившись, пояснил Тони.  
  
Это что, Питер в ответ саркастично хмыкнул? Или Тони почудилось?  
  
— Парни попроще, чем девушки, но намеков иногда не понимают совершенно, — добавил он и зашипел сквозь зубы, когда незамеченная металлическая пластина упала ему на ногу.  
  
— Все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер, и только дождавшись кивка — хорошо, когда собеседник видит в темноте, — поднял пластину.  
  
— Жить буду, — пошевелив пальцами на ушибленной ноге, решил Тони. — А то, что щиток отвалился, это плохо.  
  
— Ну, можем паутиной примотать, — хихикнул Питер.  
  
— Может, еще скотчем предложишь? — закатил глаза Тони.  
  
Не то чтобы он никогда не решал проблем таким образом…  
  
— Ты не прав, паутина гораздо прочнее и огнестойкая, — не понял иронии Питер. — Я серьезно, не приваривать же его? Так мы живо сожжем кислород и не дождемся подмоги. Мистер Старк, вы что, об этом не подумали?  
  
Попробуй тут подумай при таких обстоятельствах! Адаптоиды сильно превосходят их числом, и если они не дождутся “подмоги”, их попросту размажут в первые же несколько минут. Броня, собранная на живую нитку, развалится при первом ударе, а они даже нормально сопротивляться не смогут, замедленные и ослабленные.  
  
Тони усилием воли подавил панику: это все нехватка кислорода и переизбыток углекислого газа. Наверняка есть выход, просто он его не видит.  
  
— Не верю, что я говорю это, но валяй, — Тони сделал приглашающий жест и, отойдя к стене, оперся на нее. Голова кружилась, а перед глазами плыли круги — обратный отсчет до момента, когда им с Питером придется выбираться, в голове Тони еще больше ускорился. Вероятно, их первичный подсчет был неверным.  
  
Вколов себе обезболивающее — Беннер попросту прибьет его, когда найдет в таком состоянии, — Тони постарался не делать глубоких вдохов, чтобы не начать кашлять.  
  
— Готово, — отрапортовал Питер, обернулся к нему и обеспокоенно выдохнул: — Плохо выглядите.  
  
— Спасибо за комплимент, — съязвил Тони, вытирая лицо руками. Изначально легкий, последние минут сорок стук в ушах все усиливался. Питер, тем временем, дышал вполне нормально, а не сипел, как Тони. Может, дело в паучьей силе Питера? Они как-то проводили опыты, и тот мог не дышать без вреда для себя по несколько минут. — Сейчас я немного приду в себя и закончу.  
  
Питер подошел ближе и всмотрелся в его лицо.  
  
— А пока присядьте, хорошо? — он мягко надавил Тони на плечи и проговорил успокаивающим тоном: — Я сам закончу, и вы наденете костюм. Там кислородный баллон и фильтры, вы будете дышать…  
  
Из-за его размеренного голоса и прошедшей от лекарства головной боли Тони потихоньку начал засыпать.  
  
— Блядь, Тони, — Питер стряхнул его. — Не спи, тебе нельзя спать!  
  
— Ты ругаешься, — заметил Тони, чувствуя, что его сознание начинает уплывать.  
  
— Я рад, что ты еще можешь делать простейшие логические выводы, но держись, я без тебя не выберусь! — чуть ли не прокричал Питер и стянул с Тони очки.   
  
— Куд...тпф… — тот не успел спросить, в чем дело, когда Питер натянул на него свою маску.  
  
— Там фильтры, надеюсь, тебе станет получше, — вздохнул он. По дыханию слышно было, что недостаток кислорода повлиял и на него, но не так критично, как на Тони.  
  
— Броня, — Тони попытался встать, но был остановлен тяжелой ладонью на плече:  
— Просто сиди, — рыкнул на него Питер. — Мы с тобой ее столько раз перебирали, что я и один справлюсь.  
  
Тони не захотелось возражать. На самом деле, единственное, чего ему хотелось, — спать.  
  
— Пятница, Карен, вы не могли бы отслеживать состояние мистера Старка и не давать ему уснуть? — попросил Питер и, судя по звуку, поднял с пола невесть как там оказавшийся набор инструментов: Тони мог поклясться, что держал его в руках не так давно.  
  
Мысли текли лениво, постоянно обрывались, голова кружилась. Тони все никак не мог ухватить нужную мысль за хвост. Через несколько минут в голове чуть прояснилось и он смог обдумать происходящее.  
  
Судя по всему, он уже не жилец. Можно попробовать смастерить взрывчатку и предпринять отчаянную попытку расшвырять адаптоидов по дороге к выходу и, пока те не опомнились, улететь куда-нибудь далеко от этого места, откуда уже дать сигнал тревоги на внутренней частоте. И он бы так и сделал, если бы не Питер. Бросить его здесь он не может.   
  
Что ж, он всегда знал, что его жизнь закончится как-то глупо или по-геройски. Хотя какое тут, к чертям, или?  
  
Когда перед глазами перестали плясать черные точки, Тони обнаружил, что умная Пятница, то есть Карен, что, по сути, было одно и то же, перевела линзы в маске в инфракрасный режим.  
  
— Понятия не имею, живое оно или мертвое, но вроде бы функционирует, — Питер отступил на пару шагов от брони и почесал в затылке ручкой отвертки.   
  
— Уровень повреждений — шестьдесят девять процентов, — отрапортовала Пятница через динамик в маске.  
  
А они с паучком неплохо поработали!   
  
— Осталось только засунуть туда вас,— Питер сложил инструменты и вернул на место в выдвижной ящик брони. Назад задвигать его пришлось своими силами: механизм сломался, но это было не самым критичным из всех повреждений.  
  
— Попробуй сначала сам, — покачал Тони головой и чуть не застонал от вернувшийся боли. — Если что-то пойдет не так, я смогу тебя оттуда достать, а ты меня — нет. Глотнешь воды, подышишь кислородом, а потом я…  
  
— Если вы думаете, что я не понимаю, что вы задумали, то у вас отшибло все мозги, — Питер встал перед ним и сложил руки на груди. Наверняка еще смотрел каким-то особенным взглядом, но Тони было недостаточно хорошо видно. — Вы совершенно забыли про паучье чутье, и сейчас оно говорит мне, что вы задумали какую-то дурость.  
  
— Это логичное решение — дышать по очереди, — слабо возразил Тони. — А если тебе в нем мерещится самопожертвование, я могу первый.  
  
— Договорились, — выпалил Питер, дергая его на себя.   
  
От резкого изменения положения Тони замутило и он был вынужден вцепиться в Питера, чтобы как-то зафиксировать себя в пространстве.  
  
— Ты же не наделаешь глупостей? — прищурился Тони, вспоминая, повторяют ли линзы на маске его мимику.   
  
— Например? — развеселился паучок.  
  
— Если бы я мог сейчас думать, я бы сказал, — пробормотал Тони, стаскивая маску. — Надень пока хоть ее, немного помогает.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Питер и практически без участия Тони утрамбовал того в броню.   
  
Когда перед ним опустилось забрало, и костюм снова стал герметичным, Тони сделал несколько неглубоких вдохов и уже потом вдохнул как мог глубоко.   
  
“Пять минут, — решил он. — А потом я загоню в броню Питера”.  
  
Было у него неприятное предчувствие, но что паук сможет сделать против тяжеленного и намного более сильного за него Марка?  
  
— Никто не ценит того, что постоянно у него есть, — заключил Тони, чувствуя, как понемногу стихает стук в ушах и исчезает тошнота. — А это самое важное.  
  
— Действительно, — с горечью согласился с ним Питер и сделал несколько шагов назад: теперь, благодаря броне, Тони отлично видел его.   
  
Питер вытянул вперед руку, и Тони сообразил, что он собирается сделать, но слишком медленно: в него уже летела паутина. А потом еще и еще, опутывая его так, чтобы не стеснять движений и не закрывать пушки.  
  
Тони грязно выругался, больше на себя, чем на Питера. Как можно было так глупо попасться? Ну и идиот же он!  
  
— Ты только что убил свой шанс на спасение, — проговорил Тони более-менее спокойно, когда перестал мысленно костерить себя на все лады.   
  
— Я бы так не сказал, — пожал плечами Питер и натянул маску.  
  
— Да и я сейчас тоже из брони не выберусь, в случае чего, — продолжил Тони.  
  
По тому, как Питер вздрогнул, услышав это и чуть слышно застонал от резкого движения, он понял, что, во-первых, его проняло второе замечание, и, во-вторых, суперсила суперсилой, но время их истекает.  
  
— Может, присядете, а то как-то неудобно, когда вы торчите тут посредине… хм… комнаты, — предложил он, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону.   
  
Подумав, Тони согласился и опустился на пол, отойдя к стене.  
  
— Глаза закройте, пожалуйста, — попросил Питер, и Тони послушался. — Не открывайте!  
  
Судя по тихому журчанию, Питер воспользовался его предложением насчет отлить.  
  
— Надо встроить в поддоспешник систему утилизации жидкости, — пробормотал Тони, не открывая глаз, хотя это никак нельзя было проверить, а последнее, что могло смутить Тони — чья-то голая задница.  
  
— Фу, — отозвался Питер и рассмеялся, опускаясь рядом. — Лучше просто ширинку, дико неудобно каждый раз чуть ли не весь костюм стаскивать.  
  
— Теперь я тебя понимаю, — усмехнулся Тони. — Надо подумать над раздельным поддоспешником.  
  
Они замолчали. Оба знали, что у Тони воздуха максимум на полчаса, прежде чем система будет вынуждена начать подкачку снаружи, у Питера времени и того меньше. Минут пятнадцать, если они хотят, чтобы он был способен сражаться. Последнее, конечно, было нежелательно, но как заставить Питера бежать, оставив его одного, Тони не представлял.  
  
Между тем, каждая минута, проведенная внутри этого бетонного гроба, давала больше шансов команде найти их, а Тони с Питером все меньше шансов, если Мстители не успеют, выстоять в бою.  
  
Одно радовало: кто бы их ни загнал сюда, до него или все же добрались Наташа с Вандой, или он не собирался брать их в плен.  
  
— Можно вопрос? — подал голос Питер, но как-то неуверенно.  
  
— Конечно, — разрешил Тони. Все что угодно, на самом деле, только бы не думать, что делать дальше.  
  
Выйти с ослабленным почти подростком против армии адаптоидов? Самый провальный план в мире, особенно когда броня не разваливается только благодаря опутавшей ее паутине.  
  
— А вам парни нравились когда-нибудь?  
  
Тони чуть не поперхнулся воздухом: они без пяти минут мертвы, а паучка интересуют вопросы ориентации?  
  
— Во-первых, почему в прошедшем времени? — Тони откинул голову назад, расслабляясь, насколько мог. — Во-вторых, конечно, бывало.  
  
— То есть, вам кто-то нравится конкретный? — он мог бы отдать левую почку, что в голосе Питера было огорчение. Пожалуй, точно. Он расстроился от этой мысли?  
В голове Тони начал складываться паззл.  
  
— Не то чтобы конкретный, но на чьи-нибудь симпатичные задницы, — например, обтянутые красно-синим трико, — я всегда внимание обращаю.  
  
— Понятно, — буркнул Питер, и Тони точно слышал, как он душит в голосе радость.  
Старше его? Три года знакомы? Без шансов?  
  
— Наверно, пора, — Питер закашлялся. — Не буду строить из себя героя: мне нехорошо.  
  
Тони подошел к сделанной им ранее впадине в стене и повернулся к Питеру:  
— Питер, прошу тебя…  
  
— Я никуда не уйду, — твердо сказал тот. — И только посмейте сказать об этом вслух.  
  
Тони, конечно, и не надеялся, но вариант, где он отвлекает на себя внимание, пока Питер по потолку пробирается наружу и ищет помощь, был неплохим.  
  
— Тогда хотя бы вколи себе экстренную сыворотку из меднабора, — посоветовал Тони. — Нам понадобятся все силы.  
  
— Я уже, — еле слышно признался Питер. — В тот момент, когда взялся чинить броню.  
Хотелось бы Тони сказать этому малолетнему членистоногому, что он думает о его идиотских поступках и самоубийственной отваге, но он промолчал: сам вел себя не намного лучше.  
  
— Поднимите, пожалуйста, лицевой щиток, — Питер, вопреки здравому смыслу, стащил маску и сейчас переминался перед Тони с ноги на ногу, шумно дыша.  
  
Тони открыл щиток, понимая, что уменьшает себе запас кислорода, но ему уже, в общем-то, было все равно.  
  
Не ценит тех, кто рядом? Смотрит в рот? Постоянно готов помочь?  
  
Наклонился Тони уже сам, не дожидаясь просьбы. Питер обхватил его шею руками и прижался к его губам своими, горячими и сухими.  
  
Это был самый целомудренный и самый многозначительный поцелуй в жизни Тони.  
  
— Ну что, раскурочим эту стенку? — с притворным весельем спросил он, возвращая на место забрало.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, это действительно было весело: они вывалились на адаптоидов вместе с кусками стены, и пока Питер приходил в себя, Тони, паля с обеих рук, раскидал часть роботов, наметив путь наружу. Чем ближе к выходу, тем больше шансов связаться со спутником и позвать подмогу.  
  
С одной стороны хорошо было хотя бы то, что они сражались против роботов, а не против людей: Питер ненавидел калечить живых существ. С другой стороны, с таким количеством людей Тони и сам бы справился.  
  
Они уже начали сдавать позиции, когда Тони расслышал вдалеке хорошо знакомый крик, переходящий в рычание.  
  
— Халк, — подтвердила его догадку Пятница. — И остальные Мстители с ним.  
  
— Меня кто-нибудь слышит? — спросил Тони, прицеливаясь пульсаром в очередного робота.  
  
— Тони! Железная твоя задница! Питер! Нашлись! — услышал он в ответ радостные выкрики вразнобой.  


 

***

  
Тони завязывал галстук и думал, что совсем же недавно готов был умереть, а сейчас как никогда хочет жить. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало и оставшись довольным увиденным, он смахнул с рукава несуществующую пылинку и улыбнулся.  
  
Хаммер и оставшийся — явно ненадолго — неизвестным покупатель его роботов еще получат по заслугам: Наташе удалось посадить на владельца адаптоидов жучок нового поколения. Сегодня же Тони собирался кое-кого другого наградить.  
  
Поднявшись на самый верхний этаж, он открыл бутылку вина — пусть подышит — и сам вдохнул полной грудью, радуясь самой возможности дышать. За спиной прошелестел, останавливаясь, лифт, и Тони с улыбкой повернулся к выходящему из него Питеру.  
  
— Мистер Старк, я говорил Хэппи, что мне не нужен никакой костю… Вау!  
  
Когда хотел, Тони умел производить впечатление, а уж паучка он знал, как облупленного, да и выглядел он сногсшибательно.  
  
— Простите, но это как-то слишком напоминает… — Питер потеребил манжет непривычной ему рубашки и опустил глаза.  
  
— Свидание? — подсказал ему Тони. — Если ты помнишь, я тебе обещал одно.   
  
— Одно? — поднял на него сияющий взгляд Питер.  
  
— А дальше все в твоих руках, — пообещал Тони, подмигнув ему. — Для начала можешь перестать звать меня “мистер Старк”.


End file.
